In the conduits associated with heat exchangers, particularly those installed in industrial plants conditioning, filters are used targeted to avoid that any impurities present in the operating fluid reaching the sensitive components of the heat exchanger (for example, the tube bundle, the plates, and so on). In such plants, the filters are placed by various methods/mechanisms.
The installation and removal of the filter, as well as maintenance in general, are rather complex and require a block of the plant or of part of it. The same drawbacks are felt also in other technical fields providing the use of a filter in any pipe.